


Make-Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [164]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Makeup Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could u do a wincest fic about sam accidently damaging the impala, and deans reaction and sam trying to make it up to him with sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up

“ _SAM!_ ” The shout could be heard throughout the bunker, and Sam flinched, knowing what was about to happen.

He heard the footsteps before Dean was standing in the doorway to his room.

“What…the fuck…happened to my baby?” Dean asked.

“It was an accident.” Sam insisted, standing up. “Seriously. I’ve already made arrangements to the items to fix the Impala. Your car will be fixed up brand new. Promise.”

“You didn’t bother to tell me you damaged Baby?” Dean asked. “Just wait for me to find out, or hope I don’t notice?”

“No…” Sam said. “I was trying to figure out how to tell you.”

Dean walked over to Sam, trying to figure out what to say.

“Let me make it up to you.” Sam said, pulling Dean down on the bed, before straddling him.

“And how do you think you’ll do that- _shit_.” Dean groaned, as Sam started rolling his hips, grinding their cocks together and causing friction.

“I have an idea in mind.” Sam murmured, lips trailing around Dean’s neck. Sam palmed at Dean’s cock, and he pushed Dean’s hand away when he tried to free Sam’s cock. “Don’t.” Sam murmured.

Sam moved and freed both of them from their clothing, before Sam grabbed the lube, and poured some on his hand.

He turned and spread his legs as far as they would go, and he started working his hole open in a show for Dean.

“Shit, Sammy….” Dean groaned, hand wrapping around his cock. He started stroking, watching Sam’s fingers sink inside his hole. “Twist them around a little, Sam.” Sam moaned and grunted as he opened himself for Dean, doing what Dean requested.

When Sam was open enough to take Dean, he pulled his fingers away and lubed them again, turning around and removing Dean’s hand, only to replace it with his own, slicking Dean’s cock up.

“Gonna ride you, Dean.” Sam murmured.

“Jesus, Sam….wanna feel you around my cock. Fuck your greedy hole on my cock, baby.”

Sam smiled, and positioned himself, sinking slowly on Dean.

“Fuck, that’s it, Sammy.” Dean groaned. “Fuck.”

When Dean was balls deep, Sam started rolling his hips, hands latched onto Dean’s shoulders, as he started to fuck himself on Dean’s cock.

“God, Sam. Fuck, you feel good.”

“Glad.” Sam grunted. Sorry I fucked up the Impala. Promise I’m gonna fixed it.“

"Damn straight.” Dean panted.

Sam bounced on Dean’s cock, licking and nipping at Dean’s neck, while Dean’s hands raked Sam’s back.

Sam moaned loudly when Dean’s cock hit his prostate, before his pace started to pick up.

“Dean…Dean…gonna come. Dean, I’m gonna come.”

“Then come. Wanna feel you tighten around my cock.” Dean said.

Sam cried out when he came, and Dean groaned when he felt Sam clench around him. With a few more thrusts, Dean’s cock pulsed, and he came inside of Sam.

Sam slowed down before freezing, Dean’s soft cock still inside of him.

“Are you still angry at me?” Sam asked softly.

Dean looked at Sam, and scoffed lightly, a small smile on his face.

“I don’t know, Sam…we might have to go another round….”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, kissing Dean’s lips.


End file.
